Motörhead
thumb|right|235px|Nga e majta në të djathtë: [[Phil Campbell, Mikkey Dee, dhe Lemmy Kilmister]] Motörhead është një grup i muzikës heavy metal / hard rock, i formuar në Londër në vitin 1975 mbas iniciativës e këngëtarit, basistit dhe lideri historik Lemmy Kilmister. Quhen nga kritikët për grupi që i ka dhënë basat e muzikes speed metal e thrash metal, edhe sepse Lemmy edhe bendi mbahen nga gjithmonë i thjesht grup rock & roll; edhe mbas ksajt opinioni duhet të kategorizohen në grupet hard & heavy. Temat që gjindën te këngët et atyre jane seksi, lufta (e mirë kundër të kqive), droga, muzika rock edhe jeta nëpër rrugë (life on the road), si mund të kuptohet edhe nga titujt e a këngë të atyre; "(We Are) The Road Crew", "Iron Horse/Born to Lose", edhe "Keep Us on the Road". Historia 1975 - 1978 thumb|Mbështjellësi i album-it të parë "[[Motörhead (album)|Motörhead", me Snaggletooth-in në kopertinë|200px]] Grupi lindi në vitin 1975, nga Ian Fraiser Kilmister, i quajtur Lemmy, kur, mbas një koncerti në Kanada, u shkarku nga grupi space rock Hawkwind për mbajtje të një tip droge si anfetamina, edhe i futur në burg për pes ditë. Lemmy, ishte në aktivet si muzikant anglez nga vitet 60 për grupe si Rockin' Vickers e Sam Gopal edhe atëhere, bashk me kitaristin Larry Wallis (ex Pink Faires) edhe bateristin Lucas Fox formon një grup të ri i quajtur në fillim "Bastard", po ma vonë i ndryshuar në "Motörhead" (mbas këshillave e manager-it të kohes). "Motörhead" është titulli i këngës fundit që Lemmy shkruajti per Hawkwind-at, po është edhe një fjal që quan "speed freak"-un, efektat e anfetamina-ve. Me datë 20 korrik 1975 Motörhead-at bëjnë koncertin e parë në lokalin e famshem të Londrës, Roundhouse. Por, mbas pak koncertave, Lucas Fox del nga grupi i zëvëndësuar nga Phil Taylor (i njohur edhe si "Philty Animal Taylor"); në 1976 edhe Larry Wallis ikën, i zëvëndësuar nga i më eksperti "Fast" Eddie Clarke (ex Curtis Knight e Zeus). Ky formacion, është i quajtur formacioni klasik, edhe nuk do të ndryshohet deri në vitin 1982. Gjithmone në 1976, gruppi regjistron albumin e parë, On Parole, për etiketën United Artists, që do ta nxjerri në shitje vetem tre vjet më vonë. Në 1977, Motörhead-at lidhen me etiken Stiff Records, ma single i atyre (Leaving Here) nuk publikohet në Angli, por në shtete të tjere si Francë e Finlanda. Me 1 prill te njejtit vit, grupi bën koncertin e fundit te Marquee Club i Londrës. Ketu, njohin Ted Carrol, i etiketes Chiswick, që i ofron një mundësi të fundit me vashdu si grup. Atehere, Lemmy, Eddie edhe Philty regjistrojn një album në vetem dy dite, Motörhead, disku i parë oficial i grupit, disk që bashkon dy tipe muzike si hard rocku edhe punk rocku, me një fuqi asihere e degjuar ne ate kohe. Te ky album, del per here të parë edhe figura e famshem e "Snaggletooth"-it, maskotte e grupit, e krejuar nga artisti amerikan Joe Petagno. Në vitin 1978, grupi fillon një bashkpunim me grupin punk The Damned edhe firmon për etiketen Bronze Records, duke inaguru firmen me te nxjerrjem në shitje e single Louie Louie. 1979 - 1983 thumb|right|250px|Formacioni i viteve 1976-1982: [[Lemmy Kilmister, Phil "Philty Animal" Taylor dhe "Fast" Eddie Clarke]] Në vitin 1979 banda prodhon dy disqe të bërë shpejtë klasikë te bota e muzikës metal, Overkill e Bomber. Kënga Overkill, mund të krahasohet pa frikë me dy këngë legjendare si Anarchy in the U.K. i Sex Pistolsave për muzikën punk, dhe Smells Like Teen Spirit i Nirvanave për grunge. Është një nga këngët më të koverizuar te historia rockut. Në të njëjtin vit, grup bën disa koncerte me Saxon, edhe prodhon një EP live që do të dali në vitin 1980 me titullin The Golden Years (pozita #10 në Angli). Mbas një tour evropian edhe një paraqitje në programin e famshëm anglez "Top of the Pops", grupi punon me prodhuesin Vic Maile për ate qe quhet album i atyre më i qëlluar, më i miri në studio edhe më i fatbardhë duke arritur pozitën #4 në Angli, Ace of Spades. Mbas nxjerrjen në shitje të albumit, grupi niset për tourneèn angleze "Ace Up Your Sleeve Tour", bashke me grupe si Weapon, Saxon e Angel Witch. Në 1981, bateristi Philty Animal Taylor, ka një incident të rëndë ne qafë, veprim që do ta lejë pa i rënë veglës per gati një vit, gjatë të cilit, Eddie Clarke e Lemmy, bashkë me grupin femëror Girlschool, prodhojnë EP-in St. Valentine's Day Massacre, disk që permban edhe cover-in e famshëm Please Don't Touch. Por në të njejtin vit, del në treg edhe disku që i ka bërë Motörhead-at të famshëm në gjtih botën, No Sleep 'til Hammersmith, që, në mënyrë të pabesueshme do të arri tek pozita #1 në klasifikimet anglez, edhe nga atëherë ka mbetë i vetmi album i grupit me ata rezultate. Albumi, permban regjistrimet live e bërë gjatë tour-it "The Short, Sharp, Pain In The Neck Tour" në Hammersmith Odeon e Londrës në ditët 28, 29 e 30 mars 1981. Ky quhet albumi ma i fuqishem i bërë nga bendi por edhe një nga ma të egërit, rrëmbyerit e tërbuarit e gjith historis to rock-ut. Në 1982 del kurse Iron Fist, album i përbrendshëm e shum rock & roll, po i fundit i regjisturar me kitaristin Eddie Clarke, që e la grupin gjat një koncert në Amerikë. Ai u zëvëndësua nga Brian "Robbo" Robertson (ex Thin Lizzy), që do të regjistroi për vitin 1983, bashkë me Kilmister e Taylor albumin Another Perfect Day, shum i i diskutueshëm duke qënë disku në absolutë ma melodik e pak i dashur nga fans-at e bendit. Ndërko, Lemmy publikon me Wendy O. Williams i Plasmaticsave, EP-in Stand by Your Man, përmbajtës cover-in e Tammy Wynettes. Por, direkt, mbas Another Perfect Day, Robbo e Philty Animal dalin nga grupi, i fundit i zëvëndësuar nga Pete Gill (ex Saxon). 1984 - 1987 thumb|150px|Posteri i "Monsters of Rock 1986". Në fillim të vitit, Lemmy vendos të kerkojë një kitarist te ri. Në fund, zgjedja do të bi te Phil Campbell e Würzel edhe grupi do të kthehet një kuartet me dy kitarre. Atehere, me formacionin e ri, grupi futet në sallë incisimi edhe në 1984 prodhon diskun best of No Remorse, që permban këngë klasikë e Motörhead-ave por edhe katër këngë te reja, si legjendaria "Killed By Death", e dalur edhe si single. Disku është i fundit i nxerrur në shitje nga etiketa klasika e gripit Bronze Records. Me 10 korrik e njejtit vit gruppi paraqitet live në Belgjikë te concerti "Heavy Sound Festival" me Metallica-at. Në 1985, per më nderu dhjet vite aktiviteti, te një koncert në Hammersmith Odeon, ngjiten në podium gjith ex-Motörhead e kaluarë per këngën e fundit e titulluar Motörhead. Koncerti ka dal në VHS edhe në DVD në 2003 me titullin The Birthday Party. 1986 perkundrazi, është viti i të famshëmit Orgasmatron, i prodhuar nha Bill Laswell e i nxjerrur për etiketën e re GWR. Disku është i konsideruar një nga më të rëndësishëm e grupit por edhe e gjith historis e metal-it. Në të njëjtin vit grupi paraqitet live në menyrë të jashtzakonshme lte "Monsters Of Rock" Festival në Donington Park. Në 1987 grupi ka një cameo të vogël te filmi "Eat The Rich", por lajmi mbë i rëndësishëm është kthimi i bateristit Phil "Philty Animal" Taylor, për albumin Rock 'n' Roll (pozita #43 në Angli). 1988 - 1992 thumb|right|220px|Formacioni i viteve 1987-1992: [[Phil Campbell, Lemmy Kilmister, Philty Animal Taylor dhe Würzel]] Në vitin pasues, del disku i dytë live i bandës, No Sleep at All, i kondideruar (nga titulli) vllaji i vogël i No Sleep 'til Hammersmith. Në vitin 1989 pengesa me GWR çojn te prishja e kontratës, ndërko Lemmy merr pjese te disku i ri i Nina Hagen. Mësfundi, në 1990-n, një etiketë major interesohet per grupin, që do të firmosi një kontratë të re me Sony Records/WTG. Në 1991, grupi (në kulmin e popullaritetit) fiton një nomination te Grammy Award e vitit per seksionin "Best Metal Performance", me albumin e mrekullushum 1916, një nga punët mba të bukura e bërë nga Motörhead-at, si suportuar nga grupe si Alice Cooper e Judas Priest. Disku permban edhe (tashmë të njohur) këngën R.A.M.O.N.E.S., e dedikuar grupit punk Ramones. Viti pasues, do të jete viti i albumit të erret March ör Die, por edhe viti i lamtumirës përfundimtare i bateristit Philty Animal Taylor, i zëvëndsuar nga suedesi Mikkey Dee (ex King Diamond). Ndarja nga grupi i këti bateristi, ka mbetë për shum kohë një mister i historis së bandes por, pak nga pak, janë zbuluar fakte të reja. Janë thënë shum gjëra per Philty-in; për shembull, është thënë që ka qenë i shkarkuar sepse nuk kishte mësu mirë pjese bateristike e këngës "I Ain't No Nice Guy" (nga albumi March ör Die). Një tezë tjetër thotë qe rendimentet e bateristit (që shkonte për dyzetvjecar) ishin shum të ulur në lidhje me fillimet e karrierës. Për më tepër, dy kitaristet e kohes (Campbell e Würzel), kishin provuar në sekret nga gjith, një baterist tjetër, që per shum pakë nuk do të jetë berë baterist i Motörhead-ave. Ky muzikant, është i njohur si Magpie, edhe e vetjma gjërë që dimë është që ka bër pjesë në grupe si Medicine Hat e The High Priest Of Hell. 1993 - 2000 Zgjidhur problemet e formacionit, ne 1993, edhe etiketa Sony/WTG shkarkon grupin, që, për me i ju përgjigjur, autoprodhon (me etiketen indipendente gjermanike ZYX Music) album Bastards që, për herë të parë nga historia e bandës, nuk futet te charts angleze. Por, shkaku i kësaj eshtë edhe cilësia e rregjistrimit, jo shum e mirë edhe numri i disqeve të prodhuar, që nuk mund të quhen shumë. Grupi e kalon vitin 1994 me koncerte edhe tour bashkë me grupe si Ramones e Black Sabbath, edhè në 1995n, grupi, mbas të ketë firmuar për etiketën CMC/SPV, nxjerr në shitje Sacrifice, një nga disqet më të zymtë të atyre por edhe për ketë arsye, një nga më të pelqyar nga fanssat e bandës. Ditën mbas leshimit e albumit, papritmas, kitarristi Würzel, iken nga grupi mbas 12 vjet qendrimi edhe pa një shkak i ë përpiktë (për me shku drejt te Disgust, edhe, si mas disa intervistave, siduket paska qenë i lodhur nga e njejta jetë on the road). Mbas lamtumirës e ati kitaristi atehere, grupi kthehet një klasik trio me formacion qe nga mbet e qendrueshëm deri te ditat e tonë. Ai vit, koincidon edhe me 20 vjetorin e lindjes e Motörheadave edhe me 50 vjetorin e lindjes e liderit Lemmy Kilmister. Më 14 dhjetor, grupi regjistron te "Whiskey-A-Go-Go", i Sunset Strip, Los Angeles, bashkë me Metallicaat, një disk per rastin e datlindjes së Lemmy-t. Disku u nxorr si bottleg jo official me titullin The Lemmy's a.k.a. Metallica - Happy Birthday, Uncle Rotter! '' jo i konsideruar te diskografia official i Metallica-ve e i Motörheada-ve. I kthyer trio, grupi del nga skenat në 1996 me albumin Overnight Sensation, disk qe si gjithmonë është në gradë që të konkurroj shum mirë me brezin e ri të hard rock-ut. Abumi permban edhe këngën "Love Can't Buy Your Money", e konsideruar nga disa kritikë si kënga që permban reagimet e Lemmy-t mbas leshimit të Würzel-it. Perparà vitin 2000 të dalin në treg edhe i shkëlqyeshëmi Snake Bite Love edhe ''live i tjeter Everything Louder Than Everyone Else. Nderko, edhe compilation-ja e 1993 All the Aces ri-publikohet më një disk plus. Në 1999, pastaj dalin në treg edhe dy disqe tribute që testimonion edhe rendesin e grupit. Në fillimin e 2000, Lemmy i dhuron fansave të gjith botës një disk tjetër, We Are Motörhead. Disku permband edhe koverin e famshëm e Sex Pistolsave "God Save The Queen", edhe direkt mbas nxerrjes në treg grpi nuiset për një seri tour e koncerte në Amerikë e Evropë. 2001 - aktual thumb|150px|Lemmy në [[2006]] Në vitin 2002 është turni i albumit Hammered, edhe në 2004, mësfundi vjen Inferno, një album i konsideruar nga disa më i bukuri i formacioni të ri por edhe e gjith formacioneve. Disku është më heavy metal sa as një herë por permban edhe një këngë blues e quajtur Whorehouse Blues. Te disku merr pjese (për dy këngë) edhe kitaristi virtuos Steve Vai. Në 2005 grupi feston 30 vjetorin me një koncert në Gjermani në djetor 2004, i filmuar edhe i publikuar në dvd me titullin Stage Fright. Në të njëjtin vit, mbas shumë kandidaturëvë gjatë viteve të pasuara, Motörhead-at fitojn Grammy Award e parë, për kategorin "Best Metal Performance" me koverin e famshëm e Metallica-ave "Whiplash". Ndërko, me 10 dhjetor 2005, në Perth (Australi) grupi këndon bashkë me bandën hair metal Mötley Crüe, koverin e Sex Pistols-ave "Anarchy In the UK". Me date 29 gusht 2006 është nxjerrur në shitje albumi Kiss of Death, i fundit i prodhuar nga grupi, që arriti tek pozita #45 në Angli. Edhe te ky disk, si te i kaluari, ka muzikantë te tjere special, ne kete rast Zoli Teglas, C. C. DeVille e Mike Inez edhe një këngë akustike, "God Was Never On Your Side". Suportë Fan Club - Motörheadbangers Në vitin 1979, në Angli, gjat tour-it i albumit "Bomber", grupi njeh shkrimtarin Alan Burridge, që në atë periudhë ishte duke prodhuar numrin e parë e rivistës "Motörhead Magazine". Ndërko, Helen Taylor (motër e bateristit Phil Taylor) formon fan club-in official e grupit, Motörheadbangers. Helen do të rri nga viti 1980 deri në 1983. Pastaj, do të jetë i vetmi Alan Burridge me e vashdu. Sot, rivista publikohet tre her në vit edhe përmband 3000 të shkruajtur. WWE - World Wrestling Entertainment Motörhead-at, mbi rretin muzikor, janë shum të njohur edhe në rrethe të tjera, si per shembull wrestlingu, për federatën amerikane WWE, në mënyr të vecantë për "siglën" e wrestler-it Triple H (shok i ngushtë i Lemmy-it). Gjith fillon në krishtlindjen e 2001, kur grupi incison "The Game", sigla e parë që prodhojnë për HHH. Banda, ketë këngë e ka këndu edhe dy herë live, te Wrestlemania 17 e 21. Kënga ka dal te albumi i WWE-s "WWF The Music, Vol. 5" edhe te bonus tracks e albumit Hammered. Në vitin 2004, incidonjnë kurse këngën "Line in the Sand", sigla e ex-stable-s e Triple H-it, e quajtur "Evolution", ku merrshin pjes edhe Ric Flair, Batista e Randy Orton. Kjo këngë është publikua tek albumi "WWE ThemeAddict: The Music, Vol. 6". Në 2006, kanë prodhaur këngën e tretë për WWE-n (e dyta per Triple H), e quajtur "King of Kings", qe ka debutu tek Wrestlemania 22. Triple H ka një rispekt profond per Motörhead edhe per Lemmy-in, e kondierohet fan shum i madh i këti grupi. Ka një mjekërr te ngjatshme me Lemmy edhe ka bë paraqitje te DVD-ia 2 i Stage Fright. Imazhi Logo igrupit është sakonisht i skruajtur me shkronja gotikë edhe të vogëla; umlauti tek shkonja "Ö", është (sipas gjasës) i lidhur me "Heavy metal umlaut" edhe nuk e alteron shqitimin e emrin; disa persona në Gjermani kujtoshin se shqiptohet "Motuuuurhead", por Lemmy ja shjegoj një herë për gjithmonë. Snaggletooth Personeli Anëtarët aktualë * Lemmy Kilmister - këngëtar, bas kitarë * Phil Campbell - kitarë * Mikkey Dee - bateri Anërarët e mëparshëm * Larry Wallis - kitarë (1975 - 1976) * Lucas Fox - bateri (1975 - 1976) * Phil "Philty Animal" Taylor - bateri (1976 - 1984 1987 - 1992) * "Fast" Eddie Clarke - kitarë (1976 - 1982) * Würzel - kitarë (1984 - 1995) * Brian "Robbo" Robertson - kitarë (1982 - 1983) * Pete Gill - bateri (1984 - 1987) * Tommy Aldridge - bateri (1992) Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy ImageSize = width:750 height:250 PlotArea = width:700 height:200 bottom:20 left:20 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) id:grid1 value:rgb(0.86,0.86,0.86) id:grid2 value:gray(0.8) id:bars value:rgb(0.96,0.96,0.6) id:bg value:white id:2color value:rgb(1,1,0.6) BackgroundColors = canvas:bg Period = from:1975 till:2007 ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:1975 gridcolor:grid1 BarData= barset:Bandmembers PlotData= # set defaults width:20 fontsize:m textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) color:bars barset:Bandmembers from:1975 till:2007 text:"Lemmy Kilmister" color:2color from:1975 till:1976 text:"Larry Wallis" from:1975 till:1976 text:"Lucas Fox" color:2color from:1976 till:1984 text:"Philty Animal Taylor" from:1987 till:1992 text:"Philty Animal Taylor" from:1976 till:1982 text:"Fast Eddie Clarke" color:2color from:1982 till:1984 text:"Brian Robertson" from:1984 till:1987 text:"Pete Gill" color:2color from:1984 till:2007 text:"Phil Campbell" from:1984 till:1995 text:"Würzel" color:2color from:1992 till:2007 text:"Mikkey Dee" Diskografia Album EP * 1980 - The Golden Years * 1980 - Beer Drinkers and Hell Raisers * 1981 - St. Valentine's Day Massacre EP * 1982 - Stand By Your Man * 1992 - '92 Tour EP Compilation * 1999 - Born to Lose, Live to Win - The Bronze Singles 1978-1983 (Box Set) * 2000 - The Chase Is Better Than The Catch - The Singles A & B's * 2000 - Over the Top - The Rarities * 2001 - All the Aces * 2003 - Stone Deaf Forever! (Box Set) * 2005 - Deaf Forever: The Best of Motörhead Njëshet (Singles) * 1977 - "Leaving Here" -- (On Parole) * 1977 - "Motörhead" -- (Motörhead) * 1978 - "Louie Louie" -- (Overkill) * 1979 - "Overkill" -- (Overkill) * 1979 - "No Class" -- (Overkill) * 1979 - "Bomber" -- (Bomber) * 1980 - "Ace of Spades" -- (Ace of Spades) * 1981 - "Motörhead (live)" -- (No Sleep 'til Hammersmith) * 1982 - "Iron Fist" -- (Iron Fist) * 1983 - "I Got Mine" -- (Another Perfect Day) * 1983 - "Shine" -- (Another Perfect Day) * 1984 - "Killed By Death" -- (No Remorse) * 1986 - "Deaf Forever" -- (Orgasmatron) * 1987 - "Eat The Rich" -- (Rock 'n' Roll) * 1987 - "Rock 'n' Roll" -- (Rock 'n' Roll) * 1988 - "Ace of Spades (live)" -- (No Sleep at All) * 1991 - "The One To Sing The Blues" -- (1916) * 1992 - "Hellraiser" -- (March ör Die) * 1993 - "Don't Let Daddy Kiss Me" -- (Bastards) * 1994 - "Born To Raise Hell" -- (Bastards) * 2000 - "God Save The Queen" -- (We Are Motörhead) * 2004 - "Whorehouse Blues" -- (Inferno) Videografia VHS * 1982 - Live in Toronto * 1984 - Another Perfect Day Video EP * 1985 - The Birthday Party * 1986 - Deaf Not Blind * 1991 - Everything Louder Than Everything Else DVD * 2001 - 25 & Alive Boneshaker * 2002 - The Best of Motörhead * 2002 - Special Edition EP * 2003 - The Birthday Party * 2004 - Everything Louder Than Everything Else * 2005 - Classic Albums: Motörhead - Ace of Spades * 2005 - Stage Fright Video muzikorë * 1979 - "Louie, Louie" -- (Overkill) * 1980 - ''"Ace of Spades" -- (Ace of Spades) * 1980 - "Love Me Like a Reptile" -- (Ace of Spades) * 1980 - "(We Are) The Road Crew" -- (Ace of Spades) * 1980 - "Jailbait" --(Ace of Spades) * 1980 - "The Chase Is Better Than The Catch" -- (Ace of Spades) * 1982 - "Iron Fist" -- (Iron Fist) * 1984 - "Killed By Death" -- (No Remorse) * 1987 - "Eat The Rich" -- (Rock 'n' Roll) * 1991 - "No Voices in the Sky" -- (1916) * 1991 - "I'm So Bad (Baby I Don't Care)" -- (1916) * 1991 - "R.A.M.O.N.E.S." -- (1916) * 1992 - "I Ain't No Nice Guy" -- (March ör Die) * 1992 - "Hellraiser" -- (March ör Die) * 1993 - "Burner" -- (Bastards) * 1993 - "Born to Raise Hell" -- (Bastards) * 1995 - "Sacrifice" -- (Sacrifice) * 1996 - "I Don't Believe a Word" -- (Overnight Sensation) * 2000 - "We Are Motörhead" -- (We Are Motörhead) * 2000 - "God Save The Queen" -- (We Are Motörhead) * 2002 - "Brave New World" -- (Hammered) * 2002 - "Serial Killer" -- (Hammered) * 2004 - "Life's a Bitch" -- (Inferno) * 2004 - "Whorehouse Blues" -- (Inferno) * 2006 - "Be My Baby" -- (Kiss of Death) Shiko edhe *Lista e grupeve të muzikës Lidhje të jashtme * Faqja zyrtare e Motörhead (anglisht) * Motörhead forum (anglisht) * Motörhead te SPV.de (anglisht) Category:Motörhead bs:Motörhead ca:Motörhead cs:Motörhead da:Motörhead de:Motörhead en:Motörhead eo:Motörhead es:Motörhead eu:Motorhead fi:Motörhead fr:Motörhead gl:Motörhead he:מוטורהד hu:Motörhead id:Motörhead io:Motörhead is:Motörhead it:Motörhead ja:モーターヘッド lt:Motörhead lv:Motörhead nl:Motörhead no:Motörhead pl:Motörhead pt:Motörhead scn:Motörhead simple:Motörhead sk:Motörhead sr:Моторхед sv:Motörhead tr:Motörhead zh:摩托头